millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Word
is an original song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 sung by Tokoro Megumi. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Nani mo kawaranai kedo Doko ka naze ka kurushikute HEDDOFON BORYUUMU o agete mita ―――Mune ga itai yo (Wake mo naku, sabishii... tte) Mitomecha dame nano wakatteru no Iikikasete nigeta "omoi" Deguchi nante shiranai yo Tomarenai (koware sou nano) ...Atashi Tewatasenai kotoba ga aru no Mou zutto koko de tachidomatte iru yo Nakusenai yo egao no kyori, mada... (ugokenai) "Ato dore dake, kono mama iru no?" Kakinagutta PEEJI ni shimiteku Chiisana amatsubu (Let me know, where's Love...?) Kieteku ――― FUROOZUN WAADO Onegai dare no namae mo Yasashii koe de yobanai de Tsuyogatteru kokoro wa usotsuki de Himei o ageru (Ikanai de, doko ni mo... Tte) Sunao ni narenai demo tarinai MASUKARA ja kakusenai kimochi Wagamama na kanjou ga afuredasu (sakebi sou da yo) Yamete mitsukenai de...! Hikareteku yo ichibyou-goto ni Hagareteku yo itsumo no jibun ga Arawa ni naru katachi no nai koi (hodokenai) Hontou wa zutto tobikomitakute Oikaketeta senaka wa tookute... Tenohira koboreta (Let me know, where's Love...?) Shizuku wa ――― INOSENTO HAATO Gomen ne Omou tabi, kizutsuite, kizamareteku Itai hodo suki da yo kimi ga Doushite... Tada kono mama irareru no nara Kagi o kakete shimatte oku kara Tojikomeru yo Koboreru secret tear (Kikoeru?) Mikansei na kotoba ga aru no Mou zutto koko de tachidomatte iru yo Todokenai de azukete ima... mada (nemuru no) Kimi to itsuka unmei ni natte Tsutaeaeru "omoi" ni naritai Shinjite ii yo ne...? (I know it, there's Love.) Kienai ――― FUROOZUN WAADO Koko ni iru kara |-| Kanji= 何も変わらないけど どこかナゼか苦しくて ヘッドフォン　ボリュームをあげてみた ―――胸が痛いよ (わけもなく、サビシイ…って) 認めちゃダメなの　分かってるの 言い聞かせて逃げた「想い」 出口なんて知らないよ 止まれない (壊れそうなの) …アタシ 手渡せない言葉があるの もうずっとここで立ち止まっているよ 失くせないよ　笑顔の距離、まだ…(動けない) 「あとどれだけ、このままいるの？」 書きなぐったページに染みてく 小さな雨粒 (Let me know, where's Love...？) 消えてく―――フローズン・ワード お願い　誰の名前も 優しい声で呼ばないで 強がってるココロは嘘つきで 悲鳴をあげる (行かないで、ドコにも...って) 素直になれない　でも足りない マスカラじゃ隠せない気持ち ワガママな感情があふれだす(叫びそうだよ) やめて見つけないで…！ 惹かれてくよ　一秒ごとに 剥がれてくよ　いつもの自分が 露わになる　形のない恋(解けない) 本当はずっと飛び込みたくて 追いかけてた背中は遠くて… 手のひら零れた (Let me know, where's Love...？) 雫は―――イノセント・ハート ごめんね 思うたび、傷ついて、刻まれてく 痛いほど好きだよキミが どうして… ただこのままいられるのなら 鍵をかけて仕舞っておくから 閉じ込めるよ 零れる secret tear (キコエル？) 未完成な言葉があるの もうずっとここで立ち止まっているよ 届けないで　預けて　今…まだ(眠るの) キミといつか運命になって 伝え合える「想い」になりたい 信じていいよね…？(I know it, there's Love.) 消えない―――フローズン・ワード ここにいるから |-| English= Even though it won't change anything Where and why it's so painful I tried raising my headphone volume ―――My chest hurts (For no reason, I feel lonely) Your acceptance is useless, I realize that I told myself to ran away from my "feelings" How would I know the way out!? Don't stop (breaking apart) ...Me The words I couldn't hand over Are always at a standstill here I won't lose that distant smile, yet... (can't move) "How much longer I'm going to be like this?" Small raindrops are staining The scribbled pages (Let me know, where's love...?) Disappearing―――frozen word Please don't say any other names With that kind voice of yours My bluffing heart is a liar I raise my screaming voice (I can't go "anywhere"...) I can't be honest, but that's not enough This mascara can't hide my feelings Overflowing with selfish emotions (going to scream) I can't stop finding you...! Being attracted to you every second Tearing off my usual self I'm becoming more open to this shapeless love (don't break it) I really want to dive in forever Your back that I chased after is faraway... Overflowing in my palm (Let me know, where's love...?) These teardrops are―――my innocent heart Forgive me Each time I think, get hurt, and etching my mind I love you so much it hurts Why... If only I can be like this Ever since you lock the door and put the key away I've been confined Spilling my secret tears (Can you hear me?) My incomplete words Are always at a standstill here I can't reach and entrust to you now, yet... (sleeping) With you, it'll become fate someday I want to convey each other's "feelings" Is it okay to believe...? (I know it, there's love.) Because the eternal―――frozen word is here In Concerts *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! @ Day2" (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) *"THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2015 @ Day2" (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo, Natsukawa Shiina, and Suzaki Aya) *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day2" (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day2" (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) CD Recordings *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06'' (sung by: Tokoro Megumi) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tokoro Megumi